Expecting
by coolness49
Summary: When Donnie and April are expecting a new addition to the family how long will they have to wait for the Hamato family to understand and how long will they be waiting for happiness?
1. Chapter1

**HEY GUYS I'M BACK! I am so happy I finally got this posted if I didn't I would have gone insane So Sit back, relax, and go make me some cookies because (hopefully) this is gonna be epic! I may have over exaggerated but who cares?!**

**Chapter1**

"_Donnie… I'm pregnant_" April's words repeated over and over in my now weary mind as I paced back and forth in my lab. I couldn't believe it, I was going to be a father! But how, when... the party.

It had been three months since me and my brother's seventeenth mutation day. Casey had been there and thought it would be a good idea to do shots and of course him being nineteen he had alcohol. I don't drink but April does only on special occasions. After that she led me back to my room. She was the drunk one I wasn't, how could I not remember that! Of course I'm excited that I'm gonna be a dad but I am a seventeen year old mutant who lives in the sewers. How would I be able to provide for my family?

I was suddenly thrust back into reality by a knock at my lab door. "Donnie you awake? It's time for breakfast. I made your favorite. Pizza omelets with chocolate milk and gummy worms! Hurry up, when their cold they get runnier" Mikey stated.

"For one, gross. For two that's your favorite not mine, you should know that. Uh, Is April still here?" I asked following him out of my lab.

"Yeah but she's not feeling good, she's in the bathroom throwing up. Is she sick Donnie" my youngest brother looked up at me with an expression of concern.

"Uh… yeah Mikey Aprils sick but it's nothing to worry about okay. She's going to be fine" I said hesitating before entering the kitchen, thinking about if I should go see April or not. I decided to go see her, after all the guys know we've been dating for a while it's what any self-respecting boyfriend would do. That and the fact I didn't want to face the guys if they did know.

When I entered the bathroom I saw April leaning over the sink swishing a cup of mouthwash. Almost all the color was flushed from her face yet her eyes were brighter than when I saw her last. When she saw me she gave a weak smile. "Hey Donnie, you probably think I'm a mess don't you."

"No I don't. I think you're perfect" I said standing by her side, brushing her bangs out of her eyes. I leaned over to kiss her and Suddenly Mikey slammed open the door scaring me and April half to death. "Mikey what do you want?!" I snapped seriously starting to get pissed.

"S-sorry I was just c-coming to see w-when you were coming out" Mikey stuttered obviously startled by my sudden outburst as he took a step back through the door.

"We'll be out in a couple of minutes okay" April answered giving Mikey a hint of sympathy in her words. I yell at my brother once and all of a sudden I'm the bad guy "Donnie is everything okay?" she asked me as Mikey closed the door "look I know the is a lot to handle but-"

"No honey it's not that it's just my brothers, they've never been in a situation like this. Raph's been an alcoholic ever since party, Leo would lecture me about responsibility and Mikey… he's an idiot. Don't get me wrong I'm happy but my brothers wouldn't understand" I said sadly laying my head on my knees.

"Hey how about we go make some coffee?" April offered laying her hand on my shoulder, her deep blue eyes searching my expression.

"You know me so well" I replied pulling her into kiss. I never wanted this moment to end.

**Sorry it's short but if you liked it raise your hand. Just kidding I can't see you so if you did or did not like it post a review with comments or constructive criticism! P.S. an apple a day keeps the doctor away, if well aimed**


	2. Chapter 2

**So not a lot of people have liked this story and I'm debating on whether or not to take it off. So if you like it please leave a review, it would be truly appreciated. So here's the next chapter of expecting!**

**Chapter 3**

It had been three weeks since I found out the news that changed my life. April had been stating in the lair with us. With me. Wow I still cant believe this, I'm going to be a dad. April and I have been debating on when we're gonna tell the others. As much as it pains me that day is today. "we're really doing this aren't we?" I asked April.

"Donnie its ok their you're family. They'll understand." she said rubbing circles on my shell."

"I guess you're right" I sighed. "Hey guys can you come in here. Sensei you too." I yelled to my family. Leo, Mikey and Sensei slowly filed into the lab followed by my stumbling red banded brother. He's drunk. Perfect, one less member to deal with.

"Guys we have some very important news. April do you want to tell them?" I asked turning to my red haired angel clinging to my arm. "If you don't want to I can."

"No its ok. I'll tell them" she said stopping to clear her throat. "so I don't know any other way to say this but… I'm pregnant!" she said smiling. The room was deathly silent besides Raph's drunken murmurs to himself. Suddenly Mikey broke the silent's with a round of clapping.

"congrats bro! I always thought It would be Raph to you know but still, congrats! I forced a smile as I tried to ignore his earlier comment. I looked towards my father but saw that he had retreated to his room. Leo stood in his place shaking his head. I looked down at my feet ashamed as Raph clapped me on the back and leaned in to Aprils ear.

"I know what you two did to make that baby and you are disgusting" he whispered. I smelt the alcohol wafting off his breath. The smell was so intense I was surprised we couldn't see the stench. April turned her head and gagged.

"Yeah good for you Raph" I said shoving his arm off my shoulders and pushing him away from April.

"so does this mean I'm gonna be a uncle?" Mikey asked, his sky blue eyes gleaming with curiosity.

"Yeah Mikey" April said smiling. "you, Raph and Leo are gonna be uncles.

"Sensei too?" he asked, slightly hopping up and down

"No Mikey. Sensei is going to be a grandpa because he's our dad. You, Raph and Leo are my brothers so you'll be uncles." as I spoke Mikey nodded knowingly "Do you understand?" I asked.

"No." he said. His voice rose an octave showing that he was trying to piss me off as he asked. "Can I be an aunt instead?"

"Ok Mikey, you can be an aunt." April said trying and failing to hold back a wave of laughter. Mikey skipped out of the room humming the MLP theme song when sensei called me to his room. I trudged to my fathers room trailing along beside my blue clad brother.

We entered sensei's room and saw him sitting on his bed which, was just a mat on the floor.

"Leonardo you may leave" our father said waving a paw towards the exit.

"Hai sensei." he said bowing before leaving.

"Donatello." he said his amber eyes meeting mine. "This was incredibly irresponsible, you are still very young-"

"But sensei!" I blurted out walking to stand in front of my father.

"Donatello! do not interrupt. I was saying. This was very irresponsible but I am proud of you. All I wish is that you will find a way to provide for your child and April. You are starting a family and that is your responsibility." he said laying his paw on my shoulder.

I stared up at the ceiling in bed that night thinking, My red haired goddess sleeping quietly by my side. _Maybe this was a mistake. What if I cant provide for April and the baby? What if she leaves me? Donatello stop thinking like that! it will never happen! _I tried to reassure myself but that usually never works anyway. I had to leave.

**Soooo should I continue? I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes I'm kind of writing this at 3:00am so I'm tired. If you have any questions just ask and I will get them answered. Fave, follow and review. COOLNESS OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HHHEEEEEYYYYY! Coolness49 here and I have some great news! Since it is now summer vacation and my dad got a new monitor for my laptop so I can now update faster! **

**Chapter 3**

Aprils POV: I woke up to silent's and nothing but cold, empty sheets. I sighed, my breath hover in the cold December air. _Donnie must have already gotten up. _I thought to myself as I climbed out of bed. I poked my head into Donnie's lab expecting to see my brown eyed genius (tinkering away as usual) but I saw no one. I looked up at the clock on the wall. _shit, its already three! _.

"hey Mikey. Have you seen Donnie?" I asked walking into the aroma filled kitchen.

"no. I thought he was in the room with you." he said putting down the bowl he was currently mixing. "well he'll be back. Anyways, I made your favorite. Chocolate chip waffles!" he said putting a plate down on the table. "well go on I made them for you." he said wiping his hands on the apron he had around his waist. I sat down.

"oooh food, I'm starving." said a very annoying black haired punk flopping down in the chair next to me.

"no, bad Casey!" Mikey scolded as Casey reached for a waffle. "I made those for April." he said turning to me.

"Geeze ok. So I heard you got knocked up by the purple one. What's his name again?" he said throwing open the refrigerator door.

"Casey why don't you just shut the fuck up?" I growled getting up and turning away from the table. I left the room feeling red faced and out of breath.

"the pregnant lady's pissed." said Casey grabbing a waffle off the plate. Mikey hissed at him and swatted him with a spatula.

**8 hours later**

_was it something I did? _I thought sitting down on the bed. _This isn't like Donnie. Why would he just leave. Oh God, its because of the baby. _I realized laying down. _he's not coming back! _I though burying my head in the pillow. "he's not coming back" I whispered letting the tears flow.

Donnie's POV: _I cant believe I left. April must be pissed, if she's not she must think its because of her. Shit what have I done! _I thought walking through the sewers. _I have to go back. But what if she hates me? It doesn't matter, _I thought running back towards the lair. _I have to._

"um, hey Leo. Where's April?" I asked not knowing if I wanted the answer.

"she's in your room, crying her eyes out if I might add. You're a real jack ass you know that Donnie. Why the hell would you just up and leave like that?" he yelled.

"I know, what I did was stupid and I agree. I am a total jack ass." I sighed "I need to go talk to April."

**I am so sorry that its short. I spent the day at the ocean and I guess all the sand wiped all the creativity out of my mind. Again I apologize that its short, a new (longer) chapter will be coming soon! COOLNESS OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am sorry to say this but this story may soon be coming to a close. I know, I feel bad my fans who liked it but you should know I am planning on making a second one.**

Donnie's POV: I quietly walked into my safe haven afraid of what's to come. I peaked my head around the corner to see beauty herself asleep on the mattress, her tears staining the blanket, her arms grasping the pillow._ I cant believe I left her_.

I slowly sat on the bed careful not to disturb the sleeping goddess, Aphrodite herself could not compare to her magnificence. As I silently stared at the sleeping red head her eyes fluttered open revealing her blue orbs.

"Donnie?" she whispered rubbing her eyes as if I were only a mere illusion. "Donnie, why did you leave?"

"I-I don't know. I guess that it was because… I was stressed. My brothers wont stop bugging me about this." I said. I wished right then and there when the words left my lips that I could grab them from the air and take them back.

"oh your stressed how do you think I feel? The hardest part was trying to explain this to my dad but not to mention all the bull shit I get at school every single day. Hey look there's the girl who got knocked up at age 17!" she mimicked "don't you think this is hard on me too?" she asked turning to me a look of hatred and depression splayed across her face.

"no its not that its just… you can escape that. I'm not like you, I cant just leave my problems and walk away. I'm stuck here with my brothers but you… you could leave. Leave all of this behind. I cant."

"what, a-are you suggesting that I leave?" she asked turning to me, tears one again framing here sky blue eyes. What have I done. "d-do you want me to leave?" she gasped shifting so we were face to face.

"No its not that its just-just" I sighed "I love you with all my heart and I'll never stop loving you but maybe we aren't ready for this."

"maybe _you _aren't ready for this Donnie" she said standing "I'm going home" I never thought those words could ever hurt so much.

Leos POV: I sat on the couch and admired the stillness of the silent air, something I haven't heard in a long time. I closed my eyes and started to doze off. I knew this wasn't going to last long and just then did I hear the scream. I instinctively grabbed my sword from its sheath and raced to the kitchen to see Raph huddle in the corner swatting and hissing at things unseen. Mikey was crying and trying to perform CPR on a piece of pizza that was cast to the floor.

"what is going on here?" I questioned pulling Mikey away from the pizza just to be bombarded by Raphael.

"DO YOU SEE THE DRAGONS!?" he cried frantically.

"sure Raph I see them." I said just to satisfy him. "Mikey what happened?" I asked again getting annoyed.

"Raph threw Jeremy on the ground so I hit him with the spatula." he said sniffing and dropping the cooking utensil.

"Raph why did you throw the pizza?"

"the rabid monkeys were hungry and there mommies wanted to eat me." he said staring at the chair shoved into the corner. "awww Leo can I go pet the puppy!?" he said crawling towards Mikey foot but immediately started to cry when Mikey kicked him away.

"drunk people are like babies. They just sit there with their bottles, they spit up and they cry." I mumbled as Raph threw up in the nearby trash can. _God this is what we're gonna have to deal with when Donnie and April have their baby. We all have some growing up to do._

**I am so sorry that this chapter was short. for anyone who likes the story i have a poll on what the baby's name should be and if it should be a boy or girl.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok good news! This story is not coming to an end. Thanks to my oldest brother and little nephew Ridge I have new inspiration! YAAAAAY! Shut up Katie and get on with the story! Ok don't yell at me!**

Aprils POV: "He thinks this is hard on him!? I'm the one who has to deal with this! And anyways he's wrong, I cant just leave this all behind. I have my responsibilities here too. School, my job even if it is just at the pet store, and my dad. Its been years but he's still freaking out about the fact that he got turned into a giant mutant bat! I cant leave him now." I muttered to myself not realizing that my dad had been standing in the doorway the whole time. "dad… how much of that did you hear?"

"enough to know that your unhappy" he said making his way across the room to my place by the window. "when your mother died she made me promise to take care of you, and by keeping you here I don't think I'm keeping that promise very well. I have been thinking and have decided that it would be best for both of us if we leave. I'm leaving this choice up to you though. If you're happiest here then we will stay." he said

Donnie's POV: I stared sadly down at the picture held in my hand, remembering the day it was taken. Remembering the smile on her face as I pushed the swing higher and higher and remembering her laugh. Her laugh. it sounded beautiful, like wind chimes tinkling in the warm summer air. _I cant believe I may never see her again. I may never be able to hold her in my arms or hear her beautiful laugh ever again. _right there in the darkness of the underbelly of the city I cried for the first time in years.

I cried that I may never meet my child, that I'll never watch him or her grow. I cried at how I lost the love of my life, and at how I'll never be normal. I just have to face it, I'm not normal and I may have just lost my one true chance at happiness. The last time I felt even the slightest bit of normality was when I first saw April. How something in my head clicked and I felt the true extent of love. That spark was the only thing that ever made me feel normal and now that the flame was extinguished I feel like the true monster I am.

"D-Donnie, what's wrong?" my blue eyed little brother asked concern creeping into his voice.

"A-April left. I-I screwed up." I cried, the tears staining my mask, darkening the edges by my eyes.

"shhh, its ok." he soothed rubbing circles into my shell as I cried, my shoulders heaving with every sob.

"t-that's the thing Mikey, I-its not going to be ok." he stared at the phone I held in my hand. His eyes fell as he read the text.

_Donnie, me and my dad are moving to Maine where its not so hectic. We're leaving for the airport now. I'll love you forever._

**Ahhh Maine, my home state… want to know some famous last words from here?… "hold my beer and watch this" I'm kidding(: ok so on my page there's a poll on what gender and what the babies name should be. I would love for my readers to have a say in the story.**


End file.
